


Hi im wm

by CrazyMofos



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:47:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyMofos/pseuds/CrazyMofos
Summary: To myself
Comments: 1





	Hi im wm

Hi Michelle 57  
高考 is on it’s way here I hope everything’s just fine.  
I don’t consider the recent mood quite suitable for that but I have high hope.  
Anyways when u work work like mania don’t leave anything behind.  
It’s all gonna be alright.  
And ily.


End file.
